


Homesick

by Enby_Scientist



Series: From Torus and Back [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Use of dragon age Elvish, Xannan is a city boy really, brief mention of alcohol, he's not used to the world outside of the human towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Scientist/pseuds/Enby_Scientist
Summary: While the other adventurers go on an side quest with the town's wizard, Xannan is left behind in Hempton and so spends time with his possible new love.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to miss a session due to prior commitments and so my character got left behind while the other players went side questing. So this is a little something that happens during the two in-game weeks that they're all away.
> 
> Just a bit of background:  
> -All the player characters are from the land of Torus.  
> -Through the power of magic orbs and hand axes they have been thrown across the map to Rithas, specifically the small town of Hempton.  
> -Halok is the dwarven blacksmith for the town who Xannan has been pursuing romantically (to varying levels of success... like a guy almost drowned on their first date...)

One moment he's fine, in the stables with Halok. The dwarf tinkering with some mount’s amour as Xannan plays his Viol, navigating small riffs and tunes. 

The next there's tears in his eyes as his bow screeches horribly across the strings. The horses further up the stable shift and stamp their hooves nervously. 

Halok looks up from his work to see the young half elf bent over the instrument, shoulders shaking in silent sobs. Dropping what he was doing he makes his way over to Xannan, placing an awkward hand on the other's shoulder, unsure how to comfort the man he'd only begun to know a few night ago. 

The comfort, however, isn't rejected and Halok easily is able to gently take the instrument from Xannan's hands and lay it on the straw besides them. After a short while the sobs turned into little hiccups and Xannan is able to straighten up, wiping his eyes without a care for his makeup. 

"Ah... I'm sorry about all that sweetie." He said trying to brush it off. Going by the fact that there was a flush that reached the tips of his ears, Halok noticed, the other was probably deeply embarrassed by it all. 

"It's alright, really." He said sincerely. "Do... do you want to talk about it?" The question came out somewhat awkwardly despite himself. While the half-elf certainly gave Halok butterflies with a combination of well practiced charm and sincere affection; they had only known each other for just the briefest of times and the dwarf was unsure how to quite read Xannan's emotions yet. Nevertheless, Xannan give a soft smile and dabbed once more at his eyes, this time far more aware of his (already) smudged eyeliner. 

"It's just homesickness I guess." He said, "I'm surprised it hasn't hit already if I'm being honest with you..." he shook his head, not meeting Halok's eyes and fiddling with the stitching of his shirt.  
"It's just that this place is just so different from where I've lived my entire life you see?  
"I didn't live in the biggest town, everyone still knew each other; but at the same time it was always bustling, there was always new people coming in." His shoulders sagged.  
"I miss Mamae, I know that probably sounds strange coming from a guy my age; but I do. I was only meant to be gone at most a handful of days. The whole house was meant to be headed to the Capital for a gala just a few from days now."

"Whole house..?" Halok asked, confused. "You're... a noble?" Now that he thought about it, Xannan's manner did lend itself to the idea. 

But the half elf beside him blinked in shock.  
"Me?! Oh-no no no." He laughed awkwardly, "No... I work for one though." He patted the hay bale at his side, inviting Halok to sit beside him. When he did so Xannan leant into his side just a bit. Then he picked out a piece of straw from the bale and fiddled with it as he talked. Halok's eyes were drawn to the other's long fingers. 

"I am the Valet of Lord Renan.” He began, “He's a minor noble in Torus, but a mildly influential wizard. My mother works as the Housekeeper, although she wasn't when I was born, she was just a maid back then..."

He told Halok the story, of the agreement his mother and Renan made, of his education and of his life in general. The dwarf never made to stop him, it seemed to calm the other down to tell the old, familiar story. 

At the end Halok chuckled.  
"I can't even imagine all those fancy balls, and you sound like you've been to more than I've had hot meals."  
Xannan laughed, leaning further into Halok's side.  
"Hah! I'll have to take you one day!" He declared, "A masquerade! The one held in the capital on the summer solstice is simply amazing. All the lights, and the music, and the dancing. They take over whole streets for the party!"

For a moment Xannan had seemingly forgotten about the pure distance between his home and where he was now, thrown by the orb, but Halok couldn't bring himself to remind him. Instead he caught the half elf's chin in one hand and tilted it down to plant a kiss firmly on his lips. 

"I'd love to one day." He said honestly before reaching for one of the wine bottles Xannan had brought along.  
"How about we open this?"  
"That sounds perfect ma lath, just perfect..."

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish used:  
> Mamae - Mother  
> Ma Lath = My love (Xannan is a sappy one)


End file.
